The present invention relates to an a analysis apparatus or system for rapid analysis of liquid samples, or more particularly to an apparatus and method for performing analysis of multiple samples in which the multiple samples are selectively introduced into an analysis path and rapidly and precisely individually analyzed. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a programmable analysis of individual samples in an integral stream of liquid.